The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a connector specifically adapted to connect together a pipe and a hose.
Numerous different connectors have been proposed for connecting a pipe and a hose, such as a hose of resilient or flexible material. However, none of the prior proposed connectors can be considered to have all the features which are preferably in a connector of this type, some of such features being that the hose shall be easy to apply to the connector, and shall remain firmly in place on the connector without being damaged, and that no leakage shall occur, or, if a leakage does occur, the leakage shall occur in a way that the leakage can easily be eliminated, and that the connector can easily and economically be manufactured.